


Newcomer

by sp00kworm



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Ghouls, Gen, Ghoul Society, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Light Angst, elemental powers, powers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Cowbell is introduced to the rest of his bandmtes in a brisk meeting. Shoved into a room of hostile Ghouls he hopes that the words of Papa Emeritus III are enough to stop them from attacking him.





	Newcomer

Ghouls were pack creatures by nature, so introducing a new member was naturally going to be met with territorial testing. Cowbell felt his tail twitch as he was swept through the halls and into various rooms. His face was covered with the metal mask of the Ghouls and his form clad in the sharp suits they wore, shoes shined perfectly, and tailored trousers ironed. The Sister in front of him kept a brisk pace and Cowbell fiddled with his sleeves, licking his lips anxiously as she led him towards the other Ghouls in the band. He’d been allowed to join due to his impeccable ability to keep a rhythm. From being young the Ghoul had been able to make even the foulest of tempered Sisters move their hips to the staccato beat of a single cowbell, and so he was pushed into the band, elemental powers or not, Papa Emeritus the Third wanted him to play with them. The young Ghoul pushed the chin of his mask around and puffed out a breath, his dark eyes glancing down at the tight belt woven around his middle, the elemental symbols embroidered into the end of the hanging sash. 

The Sister stopped before an unassuming door and turned back to a nervous looking Cowbell. She eyed his outfit up and down before opening the door with a large key on a ring of thousands of them. Cowbell had the briefest moment to wonder how she remembered what key fit what door before he was thrust forwards by a shove to the back. She gave him a scowl and a head shake and Cowbell sheepishly ducked into the room. The Sister of Sin slammed and locked the door behind him. Five pairs of eyes turned on him as he stepped into the room. Five shiny masks flicked towards him, the Ghouls all fiddling with something and occupying themselves. The Ghoul’s looked at the newcomer with wary eyes, stopping what they were doing to stare. Two Ghouls were seated on the sofa in front of Cowbell, legs spread wide, their conversation cut short with his entry. They looked to one another, eyes glowing with shows of power. Cowbell swallowed, looking around at the glowing eyes all trained in on his lanky form.

The tall Ghoul by the bookshelf in the corner was the first to speak, eyes bleeding white, a cold breeze whirling around the room as he spoke, “Who are you?” He tucked his hands behind his back as he walked around the other curious Ghouls in the room, eyes burning with ancient power.  
Cowbell shuddered under the Ghoul’s gaze and dipped his head, black eyes scanning the floor submissively, “I’m the new band member. I ah…play the cowbell.” Cowbell looped his leathery tail around his leg, the fluffy end tapping against his calf as he shied his head away from the other Ghouls.  
“I remember Papa mentioning your arrival.” The tall Ghoul tutted, and Cowbell saw the symbol for Air flick past his vision on his outfit, “The Grand Papa’s third spawn failed to tell us you would coming today.” Air grumbled again and slumped his shoulders, relaxing a little in the newcomer’s presence. A couple of the other Ghouls also visibly relaxed a little. Cowbell let out a shaky breath fiddling with his sleeves.  
“I didn’t know either I was just ushered along today from my room, put in this outfit and shoved in this room.” Cowbell scratched the back of his neck and smiled in relief beneath the mask. Air chuckled and patted his shoulder but as he began to speak he was cut off by a grumbling noise from the sofa.

A red eyed Ghoul glared at Cowbell, his spaded tail snapping against the cushions, hands curling into fists. The rumbling growl became a hiss and Air turned around to face the red eyed Ghoul with a scowl.  
“Fire, please, control yourself. If Papa has willed him to be in the band, then it shall be.” Air rolled his white eyes at the hot-tempered Fire Ghoul.   
Fire pulled his mask away to reveal bared teeth, sharp and needle like, red eyed burning as fire began to lick at the tip of his fingers.   
“If he’s allowed to be in the band he can speak for himself, Air.” Fire stood up from his seat and stalked towards Cowbell. “And if he’s also in the band that means he must have some powers.” The fire licked across his fist and engulfed the Ghoul’s hand as he stood in front of Cowbell, teeth clicking intimidatingly. The purple eyed Ghoul on the sofa stood up then and clicked, reaching for the Fire Ghoul’s shoulder. He was shrugged off harshly with a growl.

“Fire. Papa will not be happy with you if you harm him.” The purple eyed Ghoul crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glaring at the Fire Ghoul.  
“Be quiet Aether. If he was chosen he must be able to do something.” Fire was growing impatient and Cowbell swallowed thickly, looking into the Ghoul’s eyes with his own wide wet ones.   
“I don’t.” Cowbell whispered.  
Fire snapped his attention back to the shy Ghoul in front of him, “What did you say?” The fire curling around the Ghoul’s knuckles died and flickered out with a small pop.  
Cowbell took a deep breath, “I don’t have any powers. I’ve never been able to do anything…special.” He spread his hands out and shuffled on his feet, tail drooping and eyes dropping to the ground again. The Fire Ghoul hissed and spat before ripping Cowbell’s mask from his face. 

Cowbell flinched, dark eyes widening as his hands instinctively reached up to cover his face from a blow that didn’t come. Pointed ears flicked slightly as the Fire Ghoul analysed his face, elemental fire sizzling around his wrists.   
“You don’t have any powers…you would have used them just then. So why has Papa let some powerless Ghoul join us?” Fire turned to his band mates with a scowl before tossing Cowbell’s mask on the floor.   
A small Ghoul stooped to pick it up and tilted his head as he offered it to Cowbell, “I’m Earth. I’m sorry about Fire. He’s too much like his powers.” The Earth Ghoul tittered and snickered behind his mask as Cowbell fitted his own back over his embarrassed nervous face. Earth’s small form turned away and he almost skipped away, a drum stick flicking between fingers as he went. Cowbell watched the dexterity, trying to seem small as the Ghouls in the room began to argue between themselves.

“They’re being ridiculous.” A thin Ghoul slid next to him and watched the argument between the older Ghouls with a bored look, “Papa has chosen you, they shouldn’t need to question his will.” He turned to Cowbell and tilted his mask, “I’m Water. I play the bass that gets the girls wiggling.” He joked and mimed a grind. Cowbell let out a small laugh and Water patted the young Ghoul’s shoulder.  
“It seems I’m not very welcome here.” Cowbell swept his hand out towards the arguing elder Ghouls and kicked his foot against the carpet, linking his hands behind him as he caught snippets of the Ghoulish conversation.  
“Fire has no right to question your place. He doesn’t have the leadership. Air is technically the eldest of us all here, but Papa’s word goes above that. Whether they all like it or not, you’re stuck being with us.” Water chuckled crossing his arms over his chest as Aether calmly pulled Fire and Air apart, his void abilities supressing their powers and thickening the air in the room. 

Fire growled again and spat, saliva dripping from grotesque maws, “He has no right to be part of us!”  
“Fire, Papa has decided, you have no say in this.” The Aether Ghoul tutted and bodily moved between Cowbell and the angry Ghoul his large form providing a dense barrier.   
Air hissed, tail slapping against his leg before he took a breath and calmed himself, “We can’t go against Papa’s will, but Fire raises a point. The songs are woven with power, a powerless Ghoul upsets that balance.” The large Ghoul held a finger up as he spoke, moving his hands as he put across his point.   
“That still means nothing. Papa will get his way whether you like it or not.” Aether chuckled breathily, and Cowbell felt his blood run a little cold. They were discussing him as though he wasn’t there and deciding whether they would cast him out of something he’d only been in for moments. Cowbell was thankful for Aether’s passive defence of him. 

“Papa asked me to join the band. I don’t know why he did, but he did, and I’m happy to be here. I promise to make myself a good member and…” Cowbell sucked in a breath as he ran out of words and fumbled, stuttering over syllables.  
“Listen to him try to defend himself. Little powerless Ghoul.” Fire snapped, teeth clacking together like a rabid hound. Cowbell flinched and ducked his head lower.  
“You have no right to say that Fire. You barely have control of your powers yourself.” Air snorted and Aether once again channelled the void, sucking their blaring powers from the room.   
“Can you both argue when said person is not in the room.” Water rolled his eyes from next to Cowbell and ushered Cowbell past them to the table where Earth was scribbling in a sketchbook. Cowbell took a seat warily, eyeing the last dregs of the argument as Earth turned his sketchbook to show him. 

The Ghoul had roughly lined out a drawing of an orchid and Cowbell ran his finger along the drawing.  
“That’s amazing. You have a talent.” Cowbell turned through the book after Earth waved his nerves away.  
“Its something to pass the time when we’re not practicing. I’ll have to show you the real one I have.” Earth bounced in his chair with energy. Cowbell nodded, carefully passing the leather-bound sketch book back to the excited Ghoul. Aether joined them at the table as Fire stormed from the room, the old Air Ghoul following him with a string of explicit curses.   
“They wanted to take it up with Papa. I for one,” Aether reclined back in his seat, crossing a leg over his knee and spreading his arms over the backs of the chairs, “don’t think having you will do anything. It’ll be good to have such a good rhythm outside drums.” The Ghoul’s eyes wrinkled with a smile.  
“I’ll try my best. Papa Nihil says I have the beat in my soul.” Cowbell laughed with the other Ghouls his anxiety slowly dissipating in the presence of the welcoming members of the group. He only hoped that Papa’s word would mean the others were as courteous.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr  
> Follow me on there at @you-are-cast-out for Ghost related things in all shapes and forms.


End file.
